Behind Your Closed Doors
by TurtleNeckZ
Summary: Years after witnessing his father murder, they're getting closer to the man that planned the attack. However, after discovering some truths he realized the one who he trusted the most was the one who had something to do with it. But it's up to him to decide what to do next.


**A/N : Hello! Welcome to my first fan fic for DBZ. Just wanna say thanks for stopping by on checking my story, I had this idea for awhile but I never wrote it down until now, I know there are similar stories like this buy I hope this one is really different. Don't forget to leave reviews, I really want to know if the story is so far good, and for improvements as well. Also don't hesitate to leave ideas! Srsly tho thanks for reading this, and now I'm going to stop so I can let you read. Hope you enjoy! :]**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

* * *

 **Ch. 1**

 **Memories and Decisions**

* * *

 _Bang_

 _Bang_

 _Bang_

 _I still remember the sounds echoing the whole house._

 _My father told me to stay hidden as our house was under attack. Luckily my mother wasn't there but out on her usual girls trips to Bulma's._

 _However, for me it was just my father and Mr. Piccolo._

 _Mr. Piccolo was downstairs on the first floor shooting at everyone that was coming in. I can hear the gunshots going nonstop for a few minutes then stop for a couple seconds to reload. (I know this because he would secretly teach me how to use a gun behind my mother back since she doesn't want me involved in this kind of lifestyle. But c'mon it's a little too late for that, no?)_

 _My father pulled me into a room where there was a small hidden door in case of emergencies. Opening it, he lead me inside._

 _"Gohan, I need you to be really quiet. Okay? Listen everything is going to be okay, remember we're the Son family. Nothing can scare us!" He told me cheerily._

 _As a child, I believed him._

 _I nodded my head confidently, with a wide smile. He pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead._

 _"Be careful papa!" I whispered._

 _"C'mon Gohan, who wants to mess with this guy?" He replied, showing of his muscles._

 _I laughed, then going back to reality my eyes widened remembering Mr. Piccolo is all alone defending himself._

 _"Papa, don't you have to help Mr. Piccolo?"_

 _"Right!" He said, then slowly started closing the door where i was sitting. "Remember Gohan, don't come out unless the coast is clear."_

 _"Yes, papa."_

 _Just one inch from closing the slide door, all I could see was his eyes and his half smile. "Love ya." He finally said, as he shut it._

 _"Love ya even more papa." I whispered._

 **10 Years Later**

"You fucking son of a bitch, that's all the information you were able to get?" Replied the young man angrily, as he crumpled up the piece of paper throwing it at the scared man feet.

"Mr. Son, please I-I can explain… w-well we tried to get information from the guy but-"

"Vegeta killed him." Piccolo came in interrupting the man with the very blunt statement.

As so did some other men and women.

"What?" The young man gritted through his teeth.

"You know that fucker is always impatient, I mean sure he helps us get the job done but sometimes it does take us longer than what it should."

"THAT GUY WAS THE ONLY FUCKING PIECE TO THIS!" Not able to hold his anger anymore he punched the wall making a straight up hole in it.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS VEGETA!?"

"Tsk."

"You…"

"Not my fault," A man with a very pointy hair came in, he was cleaning the blood that was all over his hands. There was blood stained all over his tank top however his dress pants were still somewhat clean and so were his dress shoes. "Besides it's not like he even knew anything."

"Vegeta," Biting his bloody knuckles trying to calm down his anger, "how many times have I told you-"

"Gohan, shut the fuck up. One fucking advice put on your big pants on, okay? You decided to become the "king" of the whole entire mafia here in Satan City. You wanted it so here you got it! The way we live is either live or die and these fucking bastards don't give two shits."

"You know I'm not the only one." Gohan muttered.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Listen, I fucking despise your father."

Gohan angrily glared at him.

"But, he was there for me. To think that we used to be rivals and now here I am. I want to kill those bloody fucks that did this to him, but we're going nowhere with these small leads. We need to start attacking the big ones and let them know we're coming after them."

The young man leaned his back against the wall, he closed his eyes.

"I have to admit it, but I say I'm with Vegeta on this one."

Opening one eye, he looked at Piccolo. Rolling his eyes he sighed.

"Alright, fine." He gave in.

The gang cheered, "Finally some action!"

"We'll show em!"

"No one messes with us!"

"They don't know what's gonna hit em!"

Half smiling, Gohan looked up at everyone. They were all really excited, for some _fun_.

A short man came from the crowd and looked up at him and gently patted his shoulder.

"For Goku."

After saying that, everyone didn't say anything. It was so quiet you can literally hear a pin drop.

Everyone's attention was at Gohan as he stared at the short bald headed man.

A minute passed and finally smiling he pulled the man in for hug, "For Goku!" He shouted.

"FOR GOKU!" Everyone cheered as they lifted their hands as they made a peace sign. Then they went on with their usual things excited for the big attack.

"You know Gohan, your dad would surely be proud of you right now."

Looking down, Gohan scratched the back of his head. "Thanks, Krillin."

 **Later That Night**

"As much as I hate to say this but what's the point even though I always have you in charge, anyways." Gohan sighed as he pointed at Vegeta who smirked.

"C'mon Gohan when can I be in charge?" One the group member spoke up, Yamcha.

There weren't that many that stayed at the hideout, since it was a Sunday night. Only 8 people were there.

The 7 turned their heads at Yamcha and Vegeta was the first one to speak. "Seriously? That's hilarious" He chuckled.

"I mean it Vegeta."

"Oh I know, which makes it even more funnier."

"But I-"

"No offense Yamcha, but you retired when dad passed away. You literally came back just 3 months ago and you know things aren't as they used to be."

Chuckling nervously it was obvious that he never thought of that, he just wanted to be chosen as a leader since Vegeta was the one first to be chosen before anyone else.

"So as I was saying," Gohan continued. "Vegeta you're in charge, get the best qualified men you can trust. Train them, until their sweats turn into blood and if they break your trust. You know what to do."

Cracking his knuckles he smirked, "Oh you know it."

"Piccolo you're a man of good observation, and so are you 17." Gohan said as he turned his attention to his newest member, who was also the sibling of 18 who has been working with them for a long time. He was a quiet guy but knows how to get things done.

"You two discuss the location of sites that are close to the enemy's base without getting obviously notice. Then Piccolo get the best highest qualified weapons out there, if by any chance you decide to get from the government remember the chips that are inside of them. After you decide what weapons to take, bring 17 with you." Both nodded in agreement.

"Next, getaway vehicles I obviously trust you two to get it. Krillin get the normal average kind of ones that are mostly seen now a days."

"18, you get the best cars that have never been seen before. I bet you can ask Bulma?" Gohan questioned the last part to Vegeta. He had his eyes closed but nodded.

"Of course." She replied, Krillin however wished it was the other way around.

"Now Tien and Yamcha, we need distractions get the best looking girls out there that you can find."

"Tsk, Gohan c'mon send me with Vegeta!" Tien requested. "This is mostly his area of expertise." He pointed at Yamcha who was already searching up some women.

Gohan rolled his eyes, "Yamcha not just any women the baddest you can get, who can do mostly anything. I think we need more women who are willing for the action like 18, so please be careful of choosing the chick."

"Anything?" Was all Yamcha registered as his eyes immediately turned into hearts as he started drooling thinking of the most explicit things.

"Faggot."

"What did you say!?"

Vegeta smirked. "Listen I don't care if cyclops here wants to help me, just don't get in my way." He said as he started leaving.

"They have one eye, Vegeta!"

"Okay… illuminati." Vegeta teased as he closed the door behind him.

"Bastard." Tien muttered.

Gohan chuckled, "Alright, things are settled. Everyone else will continue doing what they're doing until that day comes. We have 7 months to get this prepared, once that final day is here, we get them. All of them." He said as slammed his fist on the table, smirking.

 **12:00** **AM**

Opening the door quietly, he peeked his head in looking if anyone was there. Seeing the coast is clear he entered, and silently closed the door behind him, as he started taking of his shoes he heard footsteps. He groaned.

"Hey mom."

Staring at him worriedly was his mother, Chi Chi, since losing her husband she feared that she would end up losing him , before Goku passed away he was able to leave one more thing for her and for Gohan.

"Big Brother!" A small child that came out of nowhere jumped onto him.

"Hey now!" He chuckled as he lifted his younger brother in the air. "It's late, you're supposed to be asleep by now."

"Well you know him, he doesn't sleep until-"

Looking down they saw the little boy already snoring in his arms.

"Just like dad." Gohan said happily but his eyes showed something else.

"Literally." His mother said, trying to cheer up her son. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Listen, I know it's late but I want to feed you. So go tuck your brother in and freshen up." She smiled cheerfully, as she walked to the kitchen.

"Hai." He replied, heading to this little brother room.

When he was done with that, he headed to his room. He pulled out his business shirt from his pants and unbuttoned it then throwing it to the laundry bin. He then took of his pants doing the same thing with that, and left himself practically naked.

With that, he walked in his bathroom and showered, and later on got in his pjs. Nothing more than just blue and orange sweatpants and black socks.

Heading back to his mom he heard her setting the table and he saw the food she made. He was already drooling from seeing all that food, and his mother knows the Son appetite. _They never get full on the first 4 plates._

 **1:45** **AM**

"Gee mom, I'm stuffed." Gohan chuckled as he patted his stomach.

"Glad you like!" She said as she picked up his plates.

Gently grabbing her wrist he looked at her, "Mom go rest let me." He stood up and grabbed the stuff.

"Such a gentleman," she said proudly then smirked. "Gohan, isn't it time you start a family?"

His body froze, and even though his hair was already spiky it went even spikier.

"Mom!" He whined, "I'm still young for that!"

"Seriously? You're 21, and don't give me that as an an excuse! Bulma tells me you're always with a different girl every week. C'mon you gotta settle with one."

"I know mom, but maybe I just haven't found the _one_." He replied as he washed the dishes.

"Well you're not going to be young forever," he rolled his eyes. "Goodnight sweetheart." She walked towards him giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight mom."

 **Next Day**

Already dressed for the day, Gohan headed out where his car was waiting and the door being held open by his driver.

"Good morning, Mr. Son."

"Good morning, David." Gohan replied buttoning his black suit as he entered the limousine.

Shutting the door as he sat comfortable, he looked out the window and saw his home leaving from a distance.

"So how's the family?" He said, as he pulled out some paperwork from his briefcase.

"Oh you know the usual. Well Dominic is starting to walk now."

"No kidding! I remember when you invited me to visit the three of you at the hospital once he was born, damn. It literally felt like yesterday." Gohan chuckled and so did his driver.

Before long they finally arrived at their destination.

"Have a good day, Mr. Son. I'll be back at the usual time." His driver said as he opened the door for Gohan. Stepping out already news reporters and paparazzi were waiting for him.

He nodded and took a deep breath as he tried to avoid every question.

"Mr. Son, how is it that you're able to keep up you're establishment if you're not even here most of your time?"

"Is it true that you're actually working with the corrupt to keep the Son business growing?"

"Are you currently in a secret relationship and plan on telling us to the public?"

"Being the #1 top billionaire bachelor are you currently looking for someone to start a relationship with."

Annoyed already he just kept walking ignoring all the questions, his security guards walked towards him making the people back off.

As the door slide open he was greeted by the receptionist, 18.

"Gohan."

"18." Continuing his walk.

"Yo Gohan." Krillin bro fisted him as he walked by.

"Morning Krillin."

After a couple of minutes of seeing everyone and greeting them he finally arrived at his office.

On his desk were the documents from this morning and his briefcase laying on the side of his desk.

Sitting down, he loosened his tie a little and unbuttoned his suit. Finally breathing he hit his head on the table. "Sooo, boring." He groaned.

"You did decide to be the boss man here too."

"Ass."

"Same to you." Vegeta smirked.

"What is it?"

"Krillin is currently taking a press conference with everyone, so everything so far is okay. Just don't tense up or else people will start getting suspicious of what we actually do in the end. You know these damn bastards find a way for everything."

"Yeah, I know." Gohan said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Double life ain't easy shit, so go to the bar or something or go for a hookup. I know you haven't done that in a while."

"Nah, I'm good. I don't need any distractions, but drinking that I am down for sure. Want to bring everyone else and have the usual?"

Vegeta nodded and as he was about to leave, "Oh yeah, good luck!"

Raising an eyebrow, Gohan was about to reply but saw he wasn't there. Shrugging, he opened the documents from that morning.

There were pictures of the men; that were the actual leads to finding who was the man that ordered the the attack. There were 3 separate groups, Frieza, Cooler and 20 (however he also worked with 19 but they're considered one group.)

They were the deadliest men to ever live, they don't have any sympathy for anyone. They've killed thousands, just themselves individually that's how much coldness they have.

Sure, the gang has the done the same but just the ones that betrays them. They have their limits and under certain circumstances, then they would suppress it and do what's necessary to terminate the problem.

However for these group of men, all they care is getting the job done and having their reward in the end.

Observing their pictures, Gohan got up and went to serve himself a glass of whiskey. He was just noticing something odd in one particular picture. It was a blur but it was something that he never took of importance until now.

Bzzz

Bzzz

"Mr. Son?"

Looking up he went to his desk pressing a button from his phone.

"Yes 18?" He put his drink down and put the picture back in the pile of documents.

"Mr. Satan, is here."

.

.

.

 _Shit._

* * *

 _To be continued..._


End file.
